Stress!
by IreneReiko-chan
Summary: Summary: gak tau mau nulis apa. pokoknya hanya cerita gaje author saat stress, hahaha. semoga kalian terhibur


Fairy Tail

Main Character: Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel and others.

Genre: Humor and Little bit Romance

Warning: Gaje, OOC, dan cerita sepenuhnya dari author. jika ada kesamaan cerita, mohon dimaafkan.

Happy reading~

Suasana serius dan tegang melingkupi ruangan kelas. Satu kelompok maju sambil menjelaskan hasil diskusi mereka dengan serius. Lucy memerhatikan dalam diam. Ia benar-benar serius mendengarnya dan terus mencatat hal penting, hingga sang dosen yang sedari tadi diam mulai mengeluarkan suaranya dengan nada tak suka.

"Kalian berdua yang di belakang, maju ke depan sekarang." Ia menoleh, begitupun yang lain. Alisnya bertaut melihat dua orang pemuda yang kini saling menyalahkan sambil berjalan ke depan mengikuti perintah Prof. Laxus.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan dibelakang sana?" suasana benar-benar mencekam. Seisi kelas terasa sunyi begitu melihat dosen yang biasanya menahan amarah, kini sudah diujung tanduk.

"Saya hanya bertanya kalau penjelasannya kurang dimengerti, Prof." Jawab pemuda raven dengan takut-takut. Prof. Laxus mengeluarkan penanya lalu membuka absensi yang sudah di ceknya. "Siapa nama kalian?"

"Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster." Ucap mereka serentak. Si dosen mulai mencoret nama mereka dengan wajah tak suka. Kedua pemuda itu meringis pelan sambil mendorong lengan masing-masing. Saling menyalahkan. "Hargai teman-temanmu yang sudah menjelaskan. Kalian bisa menanyakannya saat sesi tanya jawab, bukan mengganggu yang lain." Nasihatnya yang langsung dipatuhi oleh keduanya.

Sementara itu, Lucy hanya memainkan penanya sambil memandang kearah pemuda _pinkish_ dengan wajah menahan tawa. 'Dasar bodoh.' Gumamnya dalam hati.

* * *

Disinilah mereka, duduk di taman kampus sambil mengunyah beberapa kue yang mereka beli di kantin. Laptop dan kertas-kertas berserakan dimana-mana dan semuanya sibuk bertanya ke sana kemari untuk bertukar informasi.

Lucy mengepak kertas-kertas milik kelompoknya, menyerahkan tumpukan kertas pada Rogue, memasukkan laptop lalu memandangi teman-temannya yang masih mengetik laporan hasil praktikum sambil bercanda gurau untuk menghilangkan stress yang melanda.

"Jadi, kenapa kalian dihukum? Aku tak yakin kalau kalian berdua benar-benar memerhatikan penjelasan kelompok 3 tadi." Ucap Cana sambil merenggangkan ototnya yang kaku. Menyeruput air mineral dari botol minumnya sambil menatap kedua makhluk yang anteng-anteng saja. Tak peduli dengan deadline laporan kelompok. Beruntung saja, mereka satu kelompok dengan Levy dan Erza yang rajin. Lihatlah dua makhluk cantik yang kini berkerut sambil memijit kening karena tekanan. Tak berniat menyuruh Natsu dan Gray untuk bekerja karena hanya akan memperburuk hasil laporan.

Lucy ikut melirik kedua makhluk yang tampak mengunyah makanan dengan cengengesan. Beruntung saja wajah mereka tampan sehingga tidak terlihat menjijikkan dengan wajah bodoh mereka.

"Pasti mereka membicarakan yang tidak-tidak saat yang lain presentasi." Celetuk Lucy langsung.

"Ping pong! Kau mendapat seratus, Luce." Lucy hanya memutar bola matanya dengan bosan meski sebenarnya ia penasaran dengan kejadian dikelas tadi. Yah, tidak semua teman sekelasnya yang tau karena memang itu adalah mata kuliah pilihan. Mereka bebas memilih mata kuliah pilihan manapun dan bercampur dengan kelas lain.

"Mereka memang bosan hidup, bukan begitu, Lucy?" kini Minerva menimpali ucapannya. Sepertinya ia juga sudah menyelesaikan laporan. Terbukti dari kerjaannya yang kini membereskan laporannya lalu memanggil Sting yang tengah mengetik juga, menyerahkan tumpukan laporan untuk di bawa olehnya. Tumpukannya benar-benar berat buat seorang gadis.

"Entahlah, memangnya apa sih yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Lucy sambil menatap dua makhluk ajaib yang selalu bertengkar tapi malah kompak jika bermalas-malasan. Apalagi jika membuat kerusuhan di kelas.

"Tanya saja pada salamander. Dia yang memulai semuanya." Ucap Gray menyalahkan Natsu yang kini menatapnya kesal.

"Kau pun kenapa ikut terpancing?! Aku kan cuma bertanya siapa nama cewek yang menjelaskan tadi." Balas Natsu tak terima. Lucy mendengus pelan mendengarnya. Dasar playboy. Ia beranjak dari duduknya, mengambil beberapa bungkus roti yang di beli oleh Natsu –dia menitipnya tadi- lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Ia tiba-tiba teringat akan sesuatu yang ia katakan pada Natsu satu jam yang lalu. "Kau tak membeli susu strawberry yang kupesan, Natsu?" tanya Lucy karena tak mendapati titipannya. Ia buka bungkusan roti dengan selai blueberry lalu mengunyahnya dengan santai. Dia benar-benar lapar saat ini. Otak dan tubuhnya benar-benar dikuras habis karena laporan dan jam kuliah yang padat dari pagi. Baru sesiangan ini ia bisa menghirup napas lega.

"Sudah habis, Luce. Nah, aku membeli teh dingin –meskipun sudah tak dingin lagi sih." Jawab Natsu sambil berjalan mendekatinya lalu memberikan sebotol teh yang sudah agak menghangat. Kening Lucy agak berkerut meski setelahnya ia mengangkat bahu sambil mengucapkan terima kasih.

Minerva sudah menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Sting, lalu mencoba mengarahkan pembicaraan mereka ke awal. "Jadi, kau cuma menanyakan nama gadis tadi? Lalu apa yang kalian tertawakan? Aku dengar, loh, tawa kalian itu benar-benar tak bisa dibilang pelan. Ingat, aku duduk di depan kalian tadi."

"Kau tahukan si bodoh ini sering membuat lelucon? Aku sedang konsentrasi tadi setelah menanyakan nama –yang diapun tak tahu- tapi malah di ganggu dengan bisikan setan." Jawab Natsu sekenanya sambil menunjuk hidung Gray. Ia melirik sejenak kearah Lucy yang sibuk membantu Loke mengerjakan laporan lalu beralih lagi pada Minerva.

"Kurasa badai akan datang sebentar lagi kalau kau tiba-tiba jadi rajin, Natsu." Ejek Cana. Gray mengangguk setuju yang kemudian terdiam sambil merinding disko setelah mendapatkan lirikan tajam dari Juvia yang serius mengerjakan tugas.

"Enak saja!"

* * *

"Natsu, kerjakan tugasmu! Kan aku sudah membagikan bagian tugas-tugas kita." Jerit Lucy kesal. Astaga, ia bisa bertambah tua bila menghadapi Natsu yang bertingkah sok pintar padahal hanya banyak omong kosong. Pintar benar berkata-kata untuk berdebat dengannya agar terhindar dari tugas.

Hei, padahal ini adalah tugas kelompok dan ia bersyukur sudah diberi bagian yang paling mudah. Hanya mencari bahan referensi untuk makalah dan itupun dibagi dua agar cepat selesai.

Apa pemuda ini sama sekali tak punya urat malu?! Padahal ada _kohai_ mereka di dalam kelompok dan entah kenapa kelompoknya malah menertawai mereka berdua yang beradu urat leher.

"Kalian memang cocok." Ucap Levy sambil tertawa pelan. Hei, mereka masih berada di jam kuliah dan bersyukur saja dosennya tengah berbincang dengan kelommpok lain di sudut kelas. "Ya, cocok menjadi pasangan comedian. Kau ada-ada saja, Levy-chan." Sinis Lucy. Ia benar-benar kehabisan akal untuk membuat Natsu mengerjakannya.

"Nah, bagaimana kalau Levy saja yang mengerjakannya? Kau kan pintar. Pasti bisa mencarinya."

"Apa kau bilang? Aku juga banyak tugas yang harus kukerjakan, Natsu!" Ujarnya tak terima. Hei, dia sudah mau membantu membuatkan tampilan slide untuk presentasi minggu depan. Lucy mengurut keningnya dengan kesal. Bikin stress nih orang!

"Natsu, kalau kau tak mau, aku akan mencoret namamu dari daftar kelompok. Kau tinggal pilih, kerja atau kucoret?" Ancam Lucy dengan nada penuh penekanan. Natsu mendengus kesal lalu menyerah. "Baiklah, aku akan mencarinya."

"Bagus, anak pintar." Ia mendengus meski sudut bibirnya terangkat tipis, memperlihat senyum kala Lucy berbincang dengan dosen mengenai bahan tugas mereka.

Hah, menyenangkan bisa melihat berbagai ekspresi Lucy.

* * *

Ia mengetuk-ngetuk buku pelajarannya dengan bosan. Mereka ada tes lisan saat ini dan menunggu namanya dipanggil itu benar-benar membosankan. Berapa lama sih tesnya buat satu orang?

"Hei, kalau kau punya istri, kau mau istri yang seperti apa?" Lucy mengalihkan pandangannya dari ruang dosen yang ditutup kearah Gajeel yang bertanya pada Natsu yang duduk di sebelahnya. Astaga, mereka mulai menggila lagi. Bisa-bisa ia lupa dengan hapalannya tadi.

Meski begitu, ia tetap saja menoleh sambil memasang telinga mendengar jawaban Natsu. Tuh kan, konsentrasinya buyar gara-gara dua bocah yang mati bosan di depannya sekarang.

"Tentu saja aku mau istri yang kaya raya, jadi aku tak perlu bekerja." Astaga, ia benar-benar _speechless_ mendengar jawaban Natsu. Apalagi kini semua teman-temannya yang sibuk menunggu tertawa keras. Jujur saja, ia benar-benar ingin tertawa juga, tapi ia takut kalau nanti tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan dari dosen.

"Bilang saja kau malas, Natsu." Balas Meredy yang sedari sudah tertawa dengan obrolan Natsu. "Ah, kalian pun juga sama. Pasti kalian milih laki-laki yang kaya dan tampan."

"Tentu saja. Karena kami cewek. Itu sudah tugas kalian sebagai laki-laki mencari uang untuk istri." Balas Minerva tak mau kalah. Ia sudah menutup bukunya sedari tadi. Ia sudah tak peduli, toh firasatnya mengatakan kalau sebentar lagi dosen tua itu menyuruh mereka untuk menyambung tesnya esok hari. Meredy yang berada disamping Lucy buru-buru berdiri dan berlari menuju toilet yang ada di ujung lorong.

Lucy pun begitu. Ia sudah tergoda untuk ikut serta membahas pembicaraan tak berguna yang sesekali bisa menghilangkan stressnya. "Nah, begitupun kami. Lagipula, tak ada gadis kaya dan cantik yang akan menolak orang tampan sepertiku. Aku terlalu langka untuk di dapat."

"Yah, kau langka. Terlalu langka seperti dinosaurus. Otakmu harusnya di museumkan, kepala api." Timbrung Gray yang berada di sebelah Lucy. Gadis itu hampir saja mengumpat kesal gara-gara Gray. Setelah berkata begitu, pemuda kesayangan Juvia itu kembali mendengarkan music dari headphone-nya. Sepertinya ia hanya tergoda untuk memancing amarah Natsu.

Natsu mendecih. "Kau serius ingin mencari gadis kaya? Kau tak ingin kerja?"

"Tentu saja, Luce. Kenapa? Kau mau denganku?" goda Natsu sambil mengerlingkan matanya. Astaga, Lucy bisa mual melihatnya. Apalagi ia benar-benar ingin menjedotkan kepala pink itu ke dinding karena membuatnya di goda oleh seluruh kelas.

"Berharaplah, Natsu. Sebaiknya kau ganti jenis kelaminmu lalu belajarlah tata cara mengandung dan melahirkan. Oh, jangan lupa, kau harus menyusui anakmu dan beberes rumah kalau kau ingin terima bersih."

Tsk..tsk... tsk…

"Lucy.. Lucy, aku tak mengira kau akan berpikir lamban. Mau seberapa banyakpun aku operasi, tetap saja melahirkan itu kodrat kalian. Juga, semua yang kau sebutkan itu sudah jadi tugas kalian, wahai para wanita." Decak Natsu dengan wajah sok wibawanya. Lucy mendengus kesal. Ia keluarkan ponselnya dari tas dan memilih mendengarkan lagu. Ia rasa, mengikuti jejak Gray sekarang tidaklah buruk daripada harus gila menghadapi Natsu.

Ia lebih memilih untuk menghadapi pasien rumah sakit jiwa dibanding tingkat kewarasan Natsu yang sudah melenceng melewati batas.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau mau ikut penelitian denganku, muka besi?" Lucy menaikkan alisnya sebelah. Ia masih bisa mendengar suara teman-temannya karena hanya telinga kirinya saja yang ia sumbat dengan earphone. Tumben si jabrik pink bertanya hal yang normal.

"Kenapa? Memangnya kau sudah tau ingin penelitian dengan siapa?"

"Sudahlah. Aku mencari lab sepi peminat, nilai mudah jadi aku bisa berkuasa di lab kalau dosennya tak ada." Nah kan, Lucy tau kalau akhirnya seperti ini. Hapus kata normal tadi. Natsu takkan pernah berlaku normal. "Aku butuh satu orang perempuan lagi. Kau pasti mengerti, muka besi."

Seolah sehati, mereka berdua tertawa keras. Yang lain hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat dua orang tak waras yang kini tertawa jahat. Saat melihat target mereka mendekat, Gajeel langsung menghentikan gadis itu sebelum ia kembali duduk. "Hei pendek, kau mau penelitian dengan kami?"

Meredy, gadis imut itu memandang bingung pada Gajeel yang kini tersenyum manis. Sangat manis hingga Lucy merasa itu benar-benar mengerikan. "Jangan dengarkan iblis-iblis ini, Meredy, kalau kau ingin selamat." Nasihat Lucy. Ia tak ingin temannya menjadi bahan percobaan dua lelaki gila di hadapannya.

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Yah, kau tahukan. Aku dan kepala api butuh satu gadis saja. Setelah selesai penelitian, kami akan membiarkanmu membereskan alat-alat dan menyapu lab. Kami ikhlas, kok." Jelas Gajeel yang kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Detik itu juga, Loke keluar dari ruang dosen, menyampaikan pesan bahwa tesnya akan di sambung besok. Mereka semua beranjak disana kecuali Gajeel yang kini terkapar dengan hidung berdarah.

"Sialan kau, Redfox."

* * *

 **hai, sembari menunggu ide untuk kelanjutan Yanke-kun to Yanke-chan, author nulis nih cerita gaje. Pelampiasan untuk ngehilangin stres karena tugas yang kejar-kejaran dengan uts.**

 **maklumi ya, kadang kalau udah gak waras, ceritanya jadi ngawur begini, hahahhaa, gomen ya teman-temanku yang kelakuan kalian jadi ideku menulis ini .**

 **rencananya author mau buat multichap karna Nalu momentnya belum keluar, tapi liat aja deh gimana jadinya.**

 **pokoknya, semoga kalian terhibur aja dengan nih cerita gaje. author udah gak tau mau nulis apa yah, begini deh kalau udh muncul ide.**

 **Konbanwa!**

 **Mind RnR?**


End file.
